Truth or Dare
by KingKestral
Summary: The age old game that will inevitably descend into chaos. and with a group of teenage volleyball dorks on a summer camp with no parents what do you expect to happen... Just ALL the ships. Kagehina Daisuga AsaNoya and the rest!
1. Truth or dare?

**Truth or Dare… an age old game that often descends into chaos… and with a group of teenage volleyball dorks on a summer camp with no parents what do you expect to happen… ^_^ hope you enjoy.**

"Oh come on Daichi pleeeeease!" Hinata whined from his futon as he rolled around in it cuddling his pillow.

The whole volleyball team was at a week-long summer training camp and although everyone had only just arrived and it was only just after dinner, Daichi, the team captain seemed to want everyone to get an early night but Hinata and Nishinoya had other ideas.

"No… I said no!" Daichi almost screams in response as he replies for about the hundredth time.

"Oh… come on it will be great!" another high pitched whine retorts; this time from Nishinoya.

"I said no! No truth or dare… not tonight!" Daichi argues, however he seems the only one uninterested.

"Hey, I have a bottle… we could spin in to choose someone to start" Asahi mumbles loudly as he rummages around in his bag before pulling out a half filled coke bottle…

Suga stares dumbfounded at his fellow third year, he would have expected Hinata and Nishinoya to get over excited but Asahi? It seemed the only person he could look to now to stand up from him was Suga.

Asahi wanders over to Hinata and Nishinoya and plonks himself down next to them. Tanaka, also deciding to join in, quickly clambers across the line of futons, from his end to Hinata's, tripping over the outstretched leg of a relaxing Kageyama as he clumsily fumbles past.

"Ouch you idiot!" Kageyama snarls as he rubs roughly at his shin, clearly disturbed by this oath.

Hinata glances up energetically from the now quite large circle of players towards the grumpy black haired boy. "Hey Kageyama come play truth or dare!" Hinata laughed waving towards Kageyama; a beaming smile plastered on his face, the same beaming smile he always has. The same smile that makes Kageyama do what ever Hinata asks him…

Kageyama sighs before hauling himself up and crawls slowly to join the circle seating himself next to Hinata. "Well it's not like I was doing much anyway." He retorts grumpily, but Hinata knows that he is actually enjoying himself.

"Hey are you guys even listening to me!" Daichi shouts one last time his face bright red with anger. Everyone quickly turns, realizing that Daichi has been ranting all this time. The buzz of talks simmers into silence as everyone stares at the captain. By now the only people who haven't joined the circle are Daichi, Suga, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima however the two latter seemed more interested in just talking quietly to each other in the corner and the rest of the team know better than to disturb those two when they are having some down time...

Silence surrounds the once chattering room as everyone stares longingly towards the captain, he's about to go of on another tangent about why truth or dare is a bad idea, when Suga interrupts him.

"Come on just let them play." Suga says calmly from behind Daichi.

Daichi swings his head around to see his grey haired team mate smiling up at him. His arms casually crossed against his chest, a light, blue woollen jumper sitting perfectly over his lean torso. His glistening brown eyes staring intently at Daichi.

_Well if Suga wants to play then maybe it won't be so bad. _The two exchange stares for possibly a little too long before Daichi eventually caves in. "Fine!" Daichi moans "I'll play! But just to make sure nothing goes too far."

A collective cheer arises from the group of boys sat on the floor and Suga grabs Daichi's hand leading him towards the circle, sitting down together. _This is going to get out of hand._

"Alright! Me first" Hinata says excitedly as he grabs the coke bottle and spins it quickly in the middle of the circle, bouncing up and down on his bum as the bottle spins wildly in the centre of the group.

The bottle spins for a while on the smooth dorm floor before eventually slowing landing on non-other than Daichi.

Daichi starts shaking his head violently waving his heads in front of him like he is about to be attacked.

_Why the hell did he agree to this_? Daichi thought to himself as an even larger, slightly plotting smile spread its way across Hinata's normally very cute face.

"Ok! Look… I know I agreed to play" Daichi splutters quickly "but we need a few rules… people can't be forced to do anything that they are uncomfortable with therefore people shouldn't have to do a dare that they are really worried about, Ok?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Hinata responds solemnly, bowing his head a little and playing with the rim of his socks with his small hands. Clearly Hinata thought that this had somewhat ruined the whole game.

Nishinoya quickly speaks up "In that case why don't we have forfeits? " Hinata gases inquisitively at Nishinoya as he continues… "If you don't what to do a dare or answer a question you can take off one piece of clothing?"

Daichi scoffs in disapproval but is drowned out by Hinata's sudden over excited yelp… "Yeah… I mean it's not like we haven't seen each other half naked before…"

Nishinoya scratches lightly at the back of his head blushing slightly "Yes Hinata…" he mumbles softly trying to avoid eye contact as the orange haired boy continues to stare excitedly towards the blushing libero.

Hinata wasn't wrong. They were a team after all, everyone had got changed in front of everyone else at some point however the idea of just sitting around with very few garments for a long period of time suddenly seemed a little embarrassing, well it is meant to be a forfeit.

"Fine!" Daichi shouts quickly breaking the sudden silence. "Can we just play already?"

"Wow, someone's had a change of heart" Suga replied, nudging him suggestively in the ribs with his elbow.

No way was Daichi about to say that the only reason he had ever agreed to this in the first place was because Suga seemed to want to play.

"Shut-up" Daichi snaps quietly as he flinches away from Suga but he is unable to tame the blush spreading across his face and his skin fells warm where Suga had nudged him. He pushed those thought to the back of his mind the best that he could.

"Alright Daichi… Truth or dare?" Hinata chirps.

"Truth!"

"Hmmmm…" Hinata sits rocking back and forth slightly on his knees before finally speaking "Who was your first kiss?"

Daichi's face immediately erupts into a flame of red as the two other third years burst out laughing… clearly they know something that Hinata and the other's don't…

"What is it?" Hinata impatiently questions.

The two third years start laughing even louder and Suga seems to lose the ability to sit up straight as he falls to the floor crying with laughter. Daichi just sitting silently his face brighter than ever.

Eventually Suga and Asahi calm down enough for Daichi to start speaking. He mumbles quietly. "It was a girl called Michimiya Yui."

_That wasn't very funny. Hinata didn't even know who that was_. Silence fell around the room before Kageyama quickly started stuttering "W-wait? Isn't that the captain of the girls' volleyball team?"

Hinata's eyes widened "Wow, when… how did this happen?"

"I don't have to answer that." Daichi quickly countered his face glowing red again "It wasn't part of the dare!"

Tsukki quickly butted having also made his way to join the game with Yamaguchi sitting shyly behind him leaning again his back, like a small child hiding behind his father. "I don't care about the dare, I want to know more."

Daichi seemed unable to respond but Suga started talking through his rising chuckles "They were both in junior high together and…" Daichi's stare seemed to envelop the room and everyone suddenly felt uneasy and a little scared but Suga continued almost unaware of the captains stare borrowing into his head. "-and they were both walking down the corridor but neither of them were looking where they were going. Daichi walked straight into her and their lips slammed together!" Suga and Asahi burst out laughing again and this time the rest of the room followed even Kageyama who until now seemed less than pleased about playing.

Suga continued through chuckles "A-Apparently Daichi felt so bad about it that he started crying. T-the whole school was talking about him. Calling him the boy that c-cried when he first kissed a girl."

Everyone again erupted into laughter even louder than before and even a short smile could be seen spreading across Daichi's blushing face. _Maybe this game won't be so bad after all._

After a little persuasion Daichi spins the bottle himself, this time landing on Asahi…

"Asahi, truth or dare?"

Clearly wanting to get the game rolling a little faster, Asahi answers instantly. "Dare!"

"Ok… I dare you to go spend all your change on snacks and drinks."

Asahi quickly sighs before standing up and quickly walking over to his backpack slinging it over his shoulder and exiting the dorm room.

Everyone stares at the door for a while until Hinata turns back towards Daichi. "That was a rubbish dare Daichi… You're really bad at this" Hinata mumbles under his breath but not so quietly that people can't hear him.

"What did you say!" the captain practically screams at Hinata, jumping to his feet, his sudden change in mood taking everyone by surprise.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"That's what I thought!"

"Then why are you shouting at me?"

Daichi suddenly calms and slowly sits himself back down, crossing his long legs in front of him. "I thought this game would just be more fun with snacks and seeing at Asahi usually carries around the most money I thought that while the opportunity was there I thought I would ask him to get some stuff."

Suga sighs heavily. "Why do you always seem to have some sort of plan? It's like you never leave the court."

Daichi smiles crookedly towards the group and collective shrugs suggest that this maybe wasn't a bad idea after all.

Sending Asahi out for snacks was a bad idea… A really bad idea.

The spiker came charging though he door, arms laden with three brown bags filled to the brim with crisps, sweets, fizzy drinks and other various random foods including two bottles of vodka.

Seeing them Daichi immediately freaks out once again. "Why the hell did you buy alcohol? You're underage!"

Asahi lets the bags down slowly as the other team members pounce on them; rummage through like starving, crazed animals. "I'm sorry the woman in the shop must have thought I looked order she was practically threatening me to buy some…" he interjects holding his hands above his head as if to suggest that he was completely innocent.

Daichi sighs exasperatedly "That doesn't mean you bring it back here. You could have thrown them away or something"

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want to waste the money. They weren't cheap." Asahi responds glumly.

"Whatever. Just leave them on the side and we'll sort it out tomorrow." Daichi finally responds, turning away, clearly no longer interested in his team mates stupidest.

Asahi timidly takes the two bottles out of the bag and places them carefully in the corner of the room. He makes his way back to the circle of team mates that have by now raided the sweets and have sat back down piling them onto their laps, already tucking in.

"So whose go is it?" He asks trying to push his telling off to the back of his mind; Nishinoya throws a packet of crisps across the circle towards Asahi, smiling lightly towards him as he does so, an expression of 'you genius' and 'I feel sorry for you bro' plastered on his face. And Asahi can't help but smile back shyly.

"Yours… we waited for you" Tssuki says through a mouth full of marshmallow.

Asahi reaches out and grabs the coke bottle, spinning it lightly.

It lands on Hinata…

"Truth or dare?"

**There you have it… This was actually based of a post I made on Tumblr I wanted someone to make this exist and so I did it myself… This was really fun to write and I have some other great idea's I know generally where this is going but I just need the time and motivation to write it. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will read on. Please review if you feel inclined and hopefully I will update soon. Thanks ^_^ **


	2. -Double O Ten- Hinata the Secret agent

**Hey ^_^ Sorry for the slow update I want to get the next chapter written before I post the latest one and i'm also super busy with collage... On a side not I just want to say that I wrote a small article on anime for the collage news paper and I will send it in to be considered for publishing soon so wish me luck, also thanks everyone for all the great reviews not only on this but all my work, it's fantastically motivating anyway onward.**

"Hinata, Truth or dare?" Asahi asks cheerfully.

"Dare!" Hinata says slyly, a confident smile painted across his face.

"Alright… I dare you to go into Shimizu's room and take something of hers!"

A chuckle emerges from Tsukki "That's only because you _want_ something of hers…"

Asahi didn't want to admit it but it _wasn't_ because he wanted something of the manager's he just thought it would make a great dare.

"Na, it's for Nishinoya and Tanaka" he laughed.

Hinata stands up suddenly; the mountain of sweet wrappers falling from his lap and landing on the floor. He puffs his chest out a little and puts his hands on his hips posing a little like a super hero. "I will complete this mission even if it kills me!" he shouts in as serious a tone as he can manage before bursting into laughter.

"I'll go record him." Nishinoya adds waving his phone in front of him as he also gets to his feet. "We can't have everyone crowded outside Shimizu's room."

Hinata struts towards the door, Nishinoya following closely behind.

"Make sure you get something good!" Tanaka shouts towards them, chuckling slightly and is met by a stern "Yosh!" from Hinata as he pumps his fist before sprinting off down the hall towards their manager's room.

"Ok you go and I'll stay here and keep watch" Nishinoya whispers as he taps Hinata lightly on the back pushing him around the corner into the hallway where Shimizu's room is situated.

Hinata glances back quickly glaring at the libero as he pulls out his phone and hits record on the camera. He holds up his thumb showing that he's ready and gestures Hinata to move.

Hinata slowly creeps his way down the hallway, his socks sliding along the polished oak floor of the hall, a couple of planks creak under his weight. He pauses and looks back slowly towards Nishinoya. To be honest he could have walked completely normally at this point as many people would be walking down this hallway, pass the front door of the room. Hinata must look stupid, slowly shuffling his way along like he had just soiled himself. Thankfully no-one else did come down the corridor…

Hinata stopped just outside the door and once again turned towards Nishinoya who was hiding just around the corner. Hinata exaggeratedly mouthed something along the lines of "Here I go" before turning back to the door and slowly pushing it open with his fingertips. He poked his head into the room and not sensing anyone inside, decided to take a tentative step through the door…

The room was quite dark because the lights were turned off however a single beam of orange light was still streaming through a single window. The late afternoon glow was just enough for Hinata to comfortably make out where he was placing his feet.

Once inside Hinata could start to make things out a little more clearly… A small place with a single futon placed in the middle. Hinata thought it made sense that she would have her own room; she was the only woman on of the training course after all. Besides the bedding was a large, black suit case. _Bingo!_

Hinata made a final sweep to make sure that no-one was hiding in a corner or something before quickly moving towards the futon and case.

His heart was beating furiously in his ears. Hinata was sure that he wouldn't hear anyone entering until they were stood behind him. And with his back facing the door he felt a sudden urgency. He desperately fumbled with the zip, quickly checking behind him every couple of seconds when ever he thought he hears the door open. He finally managed to pry the suitcase open with one, swift movement…

Looking inside, it was very well organised, with a selection of black tracksuits on one side and a selection of more vibrant clothes on the other. Hinata didn't think he had ever seen the manager wearing anything but her trademark black tracksuit and seemed surprised that she would even own other clothes. He considered taking an item of clothing for a moment before realizing that it would probably be missed so instead started looking for something else.

In the corner of the case was a small bag decorated with pink flowers, Hinata decided to try there. He picked up the bag and unzipped it. Inside he found an assortment of hygiene products… a nude pink lipstick, a collection of travel shampoo and conditioner, a couple of long packaged things that Hinata recognised but didn't like to think about, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a flannel and some other stuff that Hinata didn't have time too look at…

He was just contemplating what to take when a bang of a door outside and the follow-up of footsteps walking towards the room cause Hinata to panic. He quickly grabbed something, anything, and quickly slammed the case closed only bothering with the zip half way…

Hinata quickly shot towards the door and just as he is about to grab the door handle, it twists. In a panic Hinata throws himself sideways only just dodging the door as it swings open… _Shimizu!_

Hinata stays behind the door as it opens shuffling himself sideways as quickly and a quietly as he can, staying out of sight huddled in the corner of the room. He takes a short gasp and holds his breath hoping that she can't hear the hammering of his heart from where she's stood… _Oh God… I'm dead…I'm so dead._

Hinata pushes himself into the corner as tightly as he can, almost trying to push his way through the wall; the object that he has taken pushed tightly against his chest.

The floor of the room creaks as the person walks around. The light to the room has now been flicked on yet the space behind the door is still dark where Hinata stands, wedged between the two walls in the corner with the wooden door in front of him…

The breath in Hinata's lungs fights for escape and the orange haired boy stares petrified, hoping, just hoping that Shimizu doesn't close it while she's still in the room. He hopes that she leaves. He hopes that she turns out the light and closes the door without looking back. He hopes that she will do it right now before Hinata can no longer hold his breath and let's out a gasp. He hopes that he isn't killed by his manager!

His lungs are now screaming but Hinata is determined to not let that give him away… He squeezes his eyes shut and fights with himself as his body urges him to breathe. It feels like he's drowning… drowning in air.

Everything seems to go blurry and the world in front of him seems to move… he opens his eyes again but instead of seeing the door he can again make out the room.

The single futon in the middle, the suitcase sat just beside it and no Shimizu to be seen. She had left without Hinata even realising.

He finally let out the breathe gasping again for air… his mind suddenly awake again although he felt a little light headed.

Nishinoya saw Shimizu walk past him heading towards her room. He thought about shouting or trying to distract her in some way but by the time he had talked himself into it she had already entered. The next few seconds where hell… He knew she was in there, with Hinata and he knew that at any moment she could march him out and down the hallway to the coach's room. He just hoped that that wouldn't be the case.

Nishinoya continued the film the door, waiting… Watching… Praying…

It must have only been a couple of seconds yet it felt like an eternity before Shimizu finally re-emerged… thankfully_ without_ Hinata!

Nishinoya let out the breath that hadn't noticed he was holding, letting out a short sigh. He turned with attention back towards the door as Hinata stumbled out less than a little steady on his feet. The orange haired boy paused outside the room resting his arm against the wall, his other arm situated against his shaking knees. It looked almost like he was about to throw up; Nishinoya stopped the recording and hastily made his way towards Hinata.

"You got something?" Nishinoya asks nervously.

The orange hair boy glances up, his face white, almost like he's seen a ghost. "Yeah" the boy whispers, still a little breathless. He holds up the object and Nishinoya takes it, examining it…

"Wax strips?" He finally says, a little confused.

"I couldn't take any clothes, she would notice." Hinata argues.

"I'm sure she wouldn't miss a pair of underwear!" Nishinoya giggles, shoving the box into his pocket.

"Fine… go get a pair if you want them so badly" Hinata mumbles grumpily. Nishinoya thought that in that moment he sounded a little _too_ much like Kageyama.

"No…no it's fine sorry." Nishinoya quickly bleats, waving his hands in front of him before letting out a small nervous laugh. A blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What is it?" Hinata questions.

Nishinoya's blush strengthens as he quickly mumbles a reply "Well… I know Tanaka wanted them, t-that's all." Nishinoya stared intently at the ground avoiding Hinata's stare. _Why the hell did he just say that?_

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh before tapping Nishinoya lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you really like her." Hinata says with an unusually calm tone. Which takes Nishinoya by surprise.

"I do not! I like-" Nishinoya stopped himself suddenly. Before going off on a seemly unrelated tangent "Um… hey Hinata, do you know who Asahi likes?"

"I don't know" Hinata lied. He did know but he didn't feel that he had the right to tell Nishinoya especially when Asahi had sworn him to secrecy… "But if you what to know so badly… then just ask him if you get the chance."

Nishinoya seemed to suddenly snap back into reality, his face perking up again… "Ok! I'll do that… I just need to get him for truth or dare!"

Hinata wanted to tell Nishinoya how much of a bad idea that was however he didn't want to say too much, so instead he ended up saying nothing at all just stared back towards the dorm room. Nishinoya eventually followed seeming satisfied with the conversation but Hinata wondered how Nishinoya would react if Asahi did tell him who he liked.

"Here!" Hinata says casually as he throws the wax strips into Asahi lap.

Asahi inspects them for a moment before talking "Are you trying to tell me something?" He questions, humorously whilst stroking his growing facial hair.

Hinata smiled cheekily, sticking his tongue out at the ace before sitting back down in the circle back beside Kageyama. A glance at Nishinoya presents him with a plotting, determined face. It seemed that the libero really did plan on daring Asahi to tell him who he liked.

Hinata span the bottle for the second time that evening… It stopped on Tsukki.

"Truth or dare!" Hinata questions eagerly.

"Truth!"

"Why don't you try very hard in club activities?" Hinata asks almost accusingly.

He realized that this question wasn't very fun, especially for truth or dare and he almost regretted asking it. In fact he was about to apologise and say something else before he noticed Tsukki removing his shirt. Hinata stared at the taller boy, who seemed more than happy to remove his clothes and sit there topless almost as if he had been ordered. His face still as scornful and emotionless as always but Hinata could see by the shine in his eyes that he had touched on something that Tsukki was uncomfortable to talk about.

"Sorry." Hinata found himself saying before he had even thought about it…

"Why are you sorry? It's part of the game." Tsukki replied seemingly unfazed. And Hinata would have just dropped the subject and moved on if it wasn't for the reaction of Yamaguchi. The pinch server had drawn his knees up to his chest and had wrapped his arms around them burying his head into his knees…

"Are you alright Yamaguchi?" Hinata asks worryingly and is met by a stern silence.

Tsukki reaches out a helping hand and places it on the pinch server's shoulder causing him to violently flinch away, batting away Tsukki's hand and standing up suddenly. Tsukki stares, now cautiously towards a bright red, heavily breathing Yamaguchi who looks like he is about to cry. He stares coldly towards the corner of the room biting his bottom lip trying to stop it from quivering.

"A-are you ok?" Tsukki asks, trying to sound like he doesn't care when in reality he's worried about his friend's reaction and not knowing what's going on in that guy's head makes him feel uneasy.

Tsukki stares as Yamaguchi, refusing to back down. The blush on Yamaguchi's face intensifies as he notices his friends gaze trained at him. _Please stop looking at me. I can't do this!_

Yamaguchi swallows hard before pulling his arms across his body… "I- I just need a moment!" he splutters coldly before quickly turning away, running out of the dorm room as fast as he can, leaving his bewildered team mates and an inwardly worried Tsukki stood, staring at the door…

_Why did he act like that? _Tsukki wonders.

_Was it because I didn't answer the question…_

_Did he really want to know that badly?_

_I don't get it… I don't understand…_

"Is he going to be Ok?" Hinata asks cautiously to Daichi.

A couple of mumbles arise from the circle of boys who had previously been sitting quietly, letting the situation unfold, before Suga finally talks.

"Tsukki… You should go talk to him." He says in a stern yet caring voice…

Tsukki's eyes widen before he takes a deep breath and slowly turns towards the door. "Yeah, you're right."

Kageyama throws a screwed up t-shirt to Tsukki and he elegantly pulls it back over his fine torso before slowly closing the door.

Tsukki had no idea where Yamaguchi would be so just started walking the halls of the dorm rooms aimlessly expecting to bump into him sooner or later.

…But he rather it was sooner, He never liked seeing his friend this way.

**So what's going to happen with Yamaguchi and Tsukki? I will update soon... eventually... Thank you for staying with me and I would love to hear what you think... see ya ^_^**


End file.
